1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel and a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras in which a lens barrel can be retracted within a camera body during a non-shooting period are known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-73753).
Recently, there has been a tendency for cameras to be miniaturized and thinner. There is a desire for a lens barrel having a small dimension in the optical axis direction during the retracting thereof.